The Metatron Theory
by kjir09
Summary: A layman's (not exactly) physics theory attempting to address one of the greatest mysteries of all in Zone of the Enders... Metatron. PG for cosmic theories and theoretical physics that may not be understood by all. *SPOILERS*
1. The Energy Properties of Metatron

                                                                                                3-21-2175

                                                                                                Charon Research Station

                                                                                                Anonymous Log Entry

Theory #1: The Energy Properties of Metatron 

      The discovery of Metatron in the 2100s led to an unprecedented jump in energy technologies, particularly those projects based on vessel drive technology or power generation plants. Regardless of the importance or advances made in these fields however, no project exemplifies the use of Metatron so well as a military project undertaken in the 2160s. 

      The creation of the Orbital Frame.

      The Orbital Frame is a humanoid weapon, not unlike Earth's current LEV technology. However, the use of Metatron in the Orbital Frame's veritable myriad of systems, being weapons, computers, thrusters, sensors, and even battle AIs allows for massively superior performance in all aspects. In 2167, the research of a Martian faction, led by doctors Rikoah Hardiman and later Rachel Links finally bore fruit in the first Orbital Frame, Idolo. Test runs showed the Frame's superiority index to be well over the levels of the standard Earth LEV. With the creation of Idolo, the LEVs were rendered hopelessly obsolete. 

      Granted, the tests showed the incredible performance of Idolo, but what about Metatron made the Orbital Frames so powerful? Even the scientists behind the Orbital Frame still do not fully understand the properties of Metatron. Theories are still being proposed about the nature of this wonder mineral; such as the one I am about to propose.

      Metatron as it seems has much to do with extra dimensional happenings, such as the development of the Vector Trap. By applying high pressure and rotation to Metatron, a rift in normal space-time can be created for use as cargo space or ammunition storage (in anime, the Vector Trap seems to be a common occurrence-- angry women will frequently extract mallets from a Vector Trap to brain another male character over the head). Several Orbital Frames use Vector Trap technology in some way, such as Ardjet storing its Wisps inside a Vector Trap, or Jehuty pocketing the massive Vector Cannon inside a Vector Trap, or even Anubis' ubiquitous "teleportation" technique which uses a Vector Trap to compress the space between itself and its destination in order to cover great distances in a matter of microseconds, in addition to being pulled along by the rotating axis of the Vector Trap.

      In addition, Metatron allows for the omission of an onboard reactor to power the Orbital Frame. With what would the Orbital Frame power itself with then? With no reactor, all internal combustion, nuclear, or otherwise chemical reactions would be rendered infeasible. Also, a reactor cannot function inside a Vector Trap due to the difference in physics inside Vector Space. Even were a reactor made to function properly inside, it would have no way of feeding power to the Frame. Currently understood forms of energy cannot travel freely inside of a Vector Trap as it is lost in the maelstrom of space and matter compression within nanoseconds of its departure from any solid surface (the Vector Cannon's blast of compressed space expresses photons due to the mass amounts of photons lost inside of Vector Space). Adding to that problem is no known form of energy reaction could produce enough energy to meet the massive energy requirements set out by Orbital Frames. Therefore, the only logical assumption that could be made in this case is that Metatron serves as a sort of collection point for a still mysterious form of energy not understood: Zero-Point energy. 

      Zero-Point energy is the energy in the vacuum which remains even when all else is gone-- matter, thermal radiation, electromagnetic radiation, all matters of understood matter and energy in the universe. What this theory proposes is that Metatron is not the energy source itself, but rather a sort of middleman. Orbital Frame power plants use Metatron's apparently natural Zero-Point absorption, at which point the Zero-Point energy is converted by the Metatron into usable forms of electrical or otherwise forms of energy for use by the Orbital Frame. Due to the extra dimensional nature of Zero-Point, as well as that of the Vector Trap, a reaction may happen between the two as the Zero-Point passes through the Metatron. Which reaction it may be is still under speculation, but the possibility that stands out the strongest so far is the "Vector Fusion" theory. 

      This theory portrays Zero-Point particles as extremely tiny particles, smaller than any subatomic or subquark level particle currently in existence. The Vector Trap, being an area of compressed space, is amplified in the highly refined Metatron used in Orbital Frames. As Zero-Point energy particles contact a molecular cluster of Metatron, they are drawn into a Vector Trap, which appears to originate at the molecular level. The smaller the area of Metatron, the smaller the resulting Vector Trap, and therefore the increased spatial pressure on contained matter. In this super-compression state, the Vector Trap compresses the component Zero-Point particles into denser, higher-mass subatomic energy particles to be used by the Orbital Frame. These subatomic particles are extruded from the Vector Trap before they can be lost inside Vector Space, and then are put to use in the various operations of the Frame. 

      This explains how Orbital Frames can stay in the air for near indefinite periods of time on gravity-bound planets, as they have a theoretically inexhaustible source of energy to power their thrusters. Also, the Zero-Point energy theory is reinforced by a surveillance video recovered from the ruins of a destroyed Raptor unmanned Orbital Frame. The video shows the activation of the Orbital Frame Jehuty while it careens down a canyon wall on the surface of Callisto. Jehuty, inside the container, is drawing massive green beams of energy from out of nowhere it seems. That 'out of nowhere' energy would most likely be the Zero-Point energy phenomenon explained in this theory. Also, in the Burst Attack of Orbital Frames in general, the Frame can be seen drawing energy into itself from the surrounding space. Why photons still manage to escape the Vector Trap effect is still unknown, and will require further study.

      As of yet, this is currently the only theory I am aware of that seems to successfully explain the energy properties of Metatron. However, this simply remains a theory, until proven by actual scientific data.

--End--

----------------------------

Note: Zero-Point energy is an actual physics concept, although not quite understood by today's scientific society, and I'd imagine not even in 2174, where ZOE2 takes place. 

The author does not claim ownership or any part in the creation/production/release of the property used in this theory.

Zone of the Enders, Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, Z.O.E. and related materials are all under copyright of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. Produced by Hideo Kojima.

All copyrighted material contained in this fan fiction theory was used without permission from the company.


	2. The Orbital Frame Self Supporting Armor

Theory #2: Metatron as an SSA (Self Supporting Armor)

The Orbital Frame's survivability rate not only depends on its overwhelming arsenal or its incredible speed, but also on its robust Metatron SSA shell. Apparently Metatron not only makes a fantastic energy source, but an armor substance that is reliable enough to keep you alive after a battle. How this mysterious ore accomplishes such a task is still not quite known, but through analyzations of current physics theories and data I may have come up with a theory explaining this.

The SSA of an Orbital Frame is completely constructed of Metatron and is comprised of multiple layered, high molecular density armor that is pliable enough to have your finger sink into it if you poked it, but durable enough to withstand the worst enemy onslaught for a time. This strange paradoxical quality of Metatron SSA is achieved through a kinetic energy absorption ability somehow inherent to the ore, which seems to be related to Metatron's absorption of Zero-Point energy (see Theory #1). Metatron, when poked, absorbs the kinetic energy from the poke, but it is not enough to make the material stiffen. The impact of a weapon however, such as a Gauntlet subweapon impact, delivers enough kinetic energy to cause a reaction in the Metatron that instantly stiffens the impacted section of the SSA. The same holds true for energy weapons, though there is no actual physical impact, rather an intense bombardment of various forms of radiation and particle energy, depending on the energy weapon used. These energies catalyze a stiffening reaction in the Metatron that makes it impenetrable by any weapon of insufficient power.  

The armor of an Orbital Frame is, as you may already know, criss-crossed with all manners of circuit board-like patterns. These circuit board patterns serve as channels for energy, data, and plasmoid-state Metatron to flow through. In the event that the Frame should sustain critical damage in an area, the battle AI automatically opens the SSA channels to pour the plasmoid-state Metatron onto the "wound" and energy to catalyze molecular stabilization and rebuild structural integrity. An Orbital Frame's SSA channels change color depending on the status of remaining Metatron levels. The Metatron Ore found in crates or when defeating enemies replenishes the Metatron supply, allowing the Frame to keep all of its sections of armor equal in Metatron level. 

When it is not possible to obtain Metatron from normal space, the Orbital Frame can synthesize it from Vector Space, provided it has the proper equipment; an example being the "Mummy" subweapon used by the Orbital Frame Jehuty or the permanent version employed by the unmanned Mummyhead Orbital Frames. When they use their repair functions, the Mummy shell draws component subatomic particles together in a Vector Trap and assembles them according to the atomic structure of Metatron or other required armor substance. These particles are then compressed by the spatial pressure inside the Vector Trap and extruded as Metatron for the Orbital Frame to use. This sort of subatomic "Vector Compression" is also used by the Orbital Frame Jehuty, specifically after the defeat of Aumaan. The Vector Trap of Jehuty assembled component Metatron atoms to place piece by piece out onto the remaining structure and slowly regenerated itself from catastrophic damages that would have permanently crippled a lesser unit. It regenerated its left arm, right shin down, and both booster assemblies, all missing after the titanic explosion marking Aumaan's demise.  Jehuty then went on to regenerate necessary armor plating, omitting the power-restricting sections of armor that were built on to it. 

The SSA channels in the armor allow for more than merely energy, data and Metatron transfer to damaged areas. The various energy attacks of Orbital Frames rely on the energy running through those channels to power them. Also, every time a program transplantation takes place, the SSA channel pattern changes on a microscopic scale to accomodate all the subweapons or other related technologies' power or data requirements. The SSA channel pattern also changes when it becomes necessary to bypass certain sections of the Frame unable to support the flow of energy, data, and Metatron. Some channel bypassing was performed when Jehuty was nearly crippled by a blast from the Urenbeck Catapult on Phobos (resulting in Damaged Jehuty), as was it also performed when Jehuty recovered from the damage (resulting in Naked Jehuty) and fought inside Aumaan. Zombie Neith redirected several of its SSA channels to support the fragments of its arms for use as powerful physical melee weapons, and Aumaan Anubis bypassed its old Anubis SSA channels to form an odd mesh of hexagonal armor plates for wings, having lost its previous pair of wings on impact with the surface of Aumaan. 

So much still remains to be learned about the ore Metatron-- this theory only sheds light on a small part of the whole mystery of the substance. The wisdom of creating weapons of destruction from something that is not understood is easily questionable-- the unknown presents in high prominence the possibility that your creation will turn on you. Perhaps why humans are so eager for Metatron is just another part of the mystery behind the ore.

----------

Dissenting opinions welcome! Saying that I don't have a life is not! I wrote this when I was BORED, okay?

The author does not claim ownership or any part in the creation/production/release of the property used in this theory.

Zone of the Enders, Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, Z.O.E. and related materials are all under copyright of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. Produced by Hideo Kojima.

All copyrighted material contained in this fan fiction theory was used without permission from the company.


	3. The Space Compression Properties of Meta...

The Metatron Theory-- Chapter 3: The Space Compressing Properties of Metatron

The best of use of Metatron's superiority comes not from its elasticity as a metal, or its ability to absorb more damage than can any synthetic armor substance currently produced by Man today. It does not even come from Metatron's Zero-Point energy conversion ability. Instead, it comes from the most wondrous and dangerous aspect of the material-- its ability to compress space itself.

Compressed space is still a rather sketchy subject in the scientific community, not everyone agrees on what it is. However, using the best parts of all theories, a universal and typically accepted theory has emerged. The Tri-formed Theory of Compressed Space.

The reason this theory is referred to as "Tri-formed" is because it is based upon the belief that compressed space exists in three forms: positive, negative, and neutral compressed space. Positive compressed space is possibly the most common of the compressed space types, being used many times over as a shielding apparatus. BAHRAM's battleship fleet uses compressed space to shield its rear engine cores from attack, and a control facility on Mars for the Orbital Space Fortress Aumaan used a gate of compressed space to deny entry to unauthorizeds. 

In order to fully understand this, one must take into consideration the possibility that space is actually composed of matter particulates, not simply existing as a vacuum. 

Positive compressed space a form of space that is rich in energy, which is expressed in a variety of ways. The primary mode of expression is a reactive force from compression that is released when uncompressing. In shielding purposes, this is what repels weapons fire. Compressed space radiates outwards from the energy keeping it compressed, and it decompresses rapidly, expressing the reactive force and stopping weapons fire. Positive compressed space also expresses its abundant energy in light. Aumaan's control facility compressed space gate gave off yellow light while active.* Heat, gamma radiation and other forms of energy are not expressed quite as much as the reactive force and light energy in positive compressed space. The subweapon "Zero-Shift" works by provoking a more violent reactive force, compressing areas of space between the Orbital Frame and its destination and one behind the Orbital Frame, then violently decompressing, crushing the space in between them and launching the Orbital Frame forward towards the destination, whose distance is reduced dramatically. This gives the appearance of a "teleportation".

Negative compressed space is still a very mysterious form of compressed space. Aumaan, upon activation, was supposed to used a mass wave of negative compressed space to destroy the solar system and all life inhabiting it. From what is currently understood about this phenomenon, referred to as "energy constriction", negative compressed space takes in energy from all matter to feed its growth. When matter enters an area saturated with compressed space, the electron bonds in the matter are broken down and absorbed into the reaction, feeding the growth of the compressed space. If Aumaan's negative compressed space reaction actually succeeded, then it would have resulted in the atomic disassembly of the entire solar system. Everything would have been reduced to constituent elements, and then stripped of electrons. This reaction can only go so far once its begun though, so once the negative compressed space burned through the solar system, it would have likely stopped due to the absence of further significant matter to rob of energy. Of course, there is no current way of knowing without actually conducting an experiment on the use of such a large-scale reaction outside of its destructive radius.

Neutral compressed space is the most benign of the three space types. Better known as Vector Space, neutral compressed space is quite simply an area of compressed space. It neither releases energy or absorbs energy. It has no reactive force to speak of, except when a Vector Trap is opened and the natural reactive force attempts to close the Trap. Matter can be inserted through Vector Traps into Vector Space to be stored for later use. An advantage in the use of Vector Space as a cargo storage area is that there is no degredation of matter to speak of in Vector Space, as there are no elements to continually bombard the matter inside, thereby preserving their molecular integrity. Some more advanced cargo ships use the Vector Trap to store larger units of cargo, or the ships are simply built around a Vector Trap generator and use that generator to open large Vector Traps to store all of the cargo. Orbital Frames use Vector Traps to store ammunition, resulting in their lightness and speed from their lack of cumbersome mass. Jehuty's vast arsenal of weapons is one example, being able to summon each and every weapon out of Vector Space in an instant, excepting the Vector Cannon which takes a few seconds to fully emerge. 

Addendum---

*One note of importance; never mistake another form of energy field for positive compressed space. Jehuty's third battle against the Orbital Frame Nephtis is one example of this. The binding field surrounding their arena of battle resembles positive compressed space, but it exhibits different properties, such as the capability to stun Orbital Frames when they come into contact with the field. There may well be other forms of energy fields that bear resemblance to positive compressed space, but the repercussions of approaching them like positive compressed space could be much more costly. 

Once more— All property relating to Zone of the Enders is owned by Konami Corporation (or Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, whichever one it really is). 


End file.
